staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Lipca 2005
TVP 1 06.05 Moda na sukces (2535) 06.30 W labiryncie (95): Wobec wyboru - telenowela, Polska 07.00 Transmisja mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie Łagiewnikach 07.55 Misiowanki - serial animowany, Kanada 08.20 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08.45 Wirtul@ndia - program dla młodzieży 09.10 Piosenkarnia - program dla dzieci 09.25 Wielki świat małych sportowców - program dla dzieci 09.40 Dzień z Teleexpresem 09.45 Kino na niepogodę: Pięć ton i on - komedia familijna, USA 1996 11.20 Dzień z Teleexpresem 11.30 Między ziemią a niebem- magazyn katolicki (w tym o godz. 12.00 Anioł Pański) 12.30 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Pojedynek w Corralu O.K. - western, USA 1957 15.10 Dzień z Teleexpresem 15.15 BBC w Jedynce: Dżungla (2/3): W cieniu drzew - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 16.10 Dzień z Teleexpresem 16.15 Moda na sukces (2535) 16.40 DTV Jacka Fedorowicza: Z archiwum X-lecia (3) - program satyryczny 16.45 Dzień z Teleexpresem 16.50 Sportowy Express 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy (7-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Lonstar - program sportowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany, Niemcy 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.15 Napoleon (1/4) - serial historyczny, Francja 21.55 Uczta kinomana: JFK - dramat społeczny, Francja/USA 1991 01.05 Uczta kinomana: Idiota (5) - serial obyczajowy 01.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05.40 Złotopolscy (132): Pamiątka rodzinna - serial obyczajowy 06.05 Dwójka dzieciom: Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury (4/22) - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy/Wielka Brytania 06.30 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 06.35 Film dla niesłyszących: Bulionerzy (29, 30): Profesjonaliści, Etat - serial komediowy, Polska 07.30 Zmiennicy (4/15): Typowa logika damsko-męska - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Janosik (4/13): Porwanie - serial przygodowy, Polska 09.15 Wędrówki przyrodnicze z Davidem Attenborough (14): Waran - książę złodziei - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2003 09.45 Siedlisko (2/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 10.35 Wakacje z National Geographic: Na ratunek wielorybom - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 11.35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Czeski smak - magazyn kulinarny 12.05 Gwiazdy w południe: Podniebna krucjata - komedia SF, Niemcy 1994 13.35 Eliminacje Miss Polonia 2005 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (677): Romantyczny Emil - serial obyczajowy, Polska 15.05 Bezludna wyspa: Piotr Cyrwus, Bartłomiej Topa, Marcin Bosak - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (190, 191): Kozioł ofiarny, Nowy mały człowiek - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wakacyjny konkurs Dwójki - rozwiązanie dnia 19.05 M jak miłość (280) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 19.55 Panorama - flesz 20.00 Kino wspomnień: Daleko od szosy (2/7): Prawo jazdy - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.20 Pogoda na wakacje 21.25 Hotel Zacisze (2/12): Fachowcy - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.25 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Legendy polskiego punk rocka: Zespół Kult - 15. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny Malta 2005- koncert 23.50 'Anna' i wampir - film kryminalny, Polska 1981 01.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06:00 Pierwsza miłość (55) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 06:40 Pierwsza miłość (56) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 07:25 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera (10) - magazyn kulinarny Polska 2004 08:00 Czarodziejki (12) - serial anim. USA 2005 08:30 Power Rangers (470) - serial dla młodzieży USA/Nowa Zelandia 2003 09:00 Hugo (27) - program dla dzieci Polska 09:30 Żaba i Wombat na tropie dyrektora - film dla młodzieży USA 1998 11:25 Gdzie jest Benji - film przygodowy USA 1987 13:15 Szaleństwa młodości - melodramat USA 1996 15:30 Fundacja Polsat - program publicystyczny Polska 2005 15:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 15:55 Pogoda 16:00 Kabareton (7) - program rozrywkowy 16:45 Pierwsza miłość (106) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 17:30 Pierwsza miłość (107) - serial obycz. Polska 2004 18:15 Daleko od noszy 2 (30) - serial kom. Polska 2004 18:45 Wydarzenia Polska 2005 19:05 Sport 19:10 Pogoda 19:15 Amerykańska księżniczka (2) - reality show Wielka Brytania 2005 20:15 Wybrańcy fortuny (3) - serial obycz. USA 2000 21:15 Ściśle tajne (6) - serial sensac. USA 2001 21:30 Studio Lotto (w przerwie serialu) 22:20 Nagi patrol (33) - serial kom. USA 2000 22:50 Na jeden temat... z Joan Rivers (2) - talk show Wielka Brytania 2004 23:20 Top Trendy ESKA Squad (2) 00:20 Magazyn sportowy - żużel 02:20 Pytania i odpowiedzi - thriller USA 1990 04:30 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn muzyczny TVN 05:25 Uwaga! - magazyn Polska 2005 05:45 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 08:05 Misja Martyna (1) - program rozrywkowy Polska 2004 08:50 Mój przyjaciel delfin II - film przygodowy USA 1964 10:40 Kosmiczna załoga - komedia USA 1999 12:40 Dzieciaki z klasą - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 13:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn Polska 2005 14:20 Szeregowiec Benjamin - komedia USA 1980 16:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 17:55 Kryminalni 2 (3) - serial kryminalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:40 Uwaga! - kulisy sławy - magazyn Polska 2005 20:00 Ciao Darwin - program rozrywkowy Polska 2005 21:20 Dowody zbrodni (13) - serial sensac. USA 2003 22:20 Nie do wiary - magazyn Polska 2005 22:50 Detektyw - dokument fabularyzowany Polska 2004 23:20 Druga twarz - program rozrywkowy Polska 2003 00:20 Nic straconego TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki (11): Bananowy kraj – serial animowany, Polska 1978 7.10 Wędrówki Rzepa (6): Rzep i ślimak – serial animowany, Polska 1983 7.20 Książka dla malucha 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 7.50 Gramy dla was – magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Koncert życzeń – piosenki 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Oj, ni ma jak Lwów – magazyn 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Piknik Pszczyna 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Przy naszym rynku (2): Wielkanoc – serial obyczajowy, Czechy 2004 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Bitwa o Monte Cassino (2) 12.10 Opowieści Cmentarza Łyczakowskiego (1) 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Z życia Kościoła – program religijny 13.05 Niedziela w Bytkowie – program rozrywkowy 13.50 Śląska lista przebojów – program muzyczny 14.05 Klub globtrotera – magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Telemotorsport 15.00 Polska egzotyczna (8) 15.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 15.45 Północ – południe – program publicystyczny 16.00 Złote maski – reportaż 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Tatrzańskie opowieści (10) 17.00 Z plecakiem i walizką 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Liga Światowa 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Niedzielny magazyn sportowy 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.15 Ucieczka z kina „Wolność” – dramat, Polska 1990 TV 4 05:45 Ekstraliga żużlowa – magazyn żużlowy 06:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 06:30 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 07:00 Pokemon – serial animowany, USA/Japonia 08:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Anglii – Kwalifikacje 09:00 Mała czarownica – film fantastyczny, USA 1997 11:00 Diagnoza morderstwo (42) – serial kryminalny, USA 12:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 12:30 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (13) – serial obyczajowy, USA 13:30 Duża przerwa (5) – serial komediowy, Polska 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Anglii – Wyścig 16:00 Chłopaki na bok – komdramat, USA 1995 18:30 Przygoda z piosenką – komedia, Polska 1968 20:30 Weekend w Palm Springs – komedia, USA 1985 22:30 Wydarzenia 22:40 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 23:10 Złoto Majów – film przygodowy, USA 1998 01:10 Drogówka – magazyn policyjny 01:35 Komenda – magazyn policyjny 02:00 Kinomaniak – magazyn filmowy 02:25 Sztukateria – magazyn kulturalny 02:55 KOT, czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.30 Telesklep 8.30 Na osi – magazyn motoryzacyjny 9.00 Magiczny amulet – serial młodzieżowy 9.55 Kosmos 1999 (17) – serial SF, USA/Wielka Brytania/Włochy 1975−1977 11.00 Salon gier – teleturniej 12.10 Ranczo złoczyńców – western, USA 1952 13.55 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów (9) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 14.55 Pogoda na miłość (22) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2003 15.50 Usterka – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2005 16.20 Polska na weekend – magazyn 16.50 Jak pies z kotem – magazyn 17.20 Płomień i strzała – film przygodowy, USA 1950 19.00 Inspektor Eddie (2) – serial komediowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2003−2004 20.00 Rodeo w Nowym Jorku – komedia, USA 1994 21.55 Tajemnice Smallville (19) – serial obyczajowy, USA 2002 22.50 Co za tydzień – magazyn 23.15 Siła odwetu – film sensacyjny, USA 1994 1.05 Nocne igraszki – teleturniej TV Polonia 6.05 Sensacje XX wieku: Pojedynek w Venlo – widowisko teatralne 7.00 Co nam w duszy gra – lato: Lato wszędzie – program rozrywkowy 7.50 Smak Europy: Klucz do wrażliwości – reportaż 8.00 M jak miłość (253) – serial obyczajowy 8.50 Słowo na niedzielę – program religijny 8.55 Ziarno – program redakcji katolickiej dla młodzieży 9.20 Marco i Gina (11) – serial animowany 9.45 Książki z górnej półki – prezentacje: Książka dla malucha – magazyn kulturalny 9.50 Joszko Broda – koncert 10.05 Spotkania z profesorem Zinnem: Ganki – magazyn kulturalny 10.35 Gwiazdy sportu: Aleksander Waleriańczyk – cykl reportaży 10.50 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 1997: Młodzi wirtuozi – Ayako Uehara – koncert 11.30 Między ziemią a niebem – magazyn 12.00 Anioł Pański – transmisja 12.15 Między ziemią a niebem – magazyn 12.25 Folkowy Fonogram Roku: Tołhaje – koncert 13.00 Msza święta – transmisja 14.05 Przyłbice i kaptury (2) – serial przygodowy 15.10 Mandarynki i pomarańcze, czyli wiersze i piosenki Juliana Tuwima: Gala XXIV Przeglądu Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu – program artystyczny 16.00 Herling – fiołki w Neapolu – film dokumentalny 16.40 Marsz, marsz Polonia – koncert 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.20 Pamiętaj o mnie – program muzyczny 17.40 M jak miłość (254) – serial obyczajowy 18.25 Cypryjska opowieść – reportaż 18.55 Zaproszenie: Kociewie – sąsiedzi Kaszubów – program krajoznawczy 19.15 Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku – dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości, sport, pogoda 20.05 Parada oszustów (4) – serial kryminalny 21.10 DTV J. Fedorowicza: Z archiwum X−lecia – program rozrywkowy 21.15 Z biegiem rzeki, z biegiem lat – koncert 22.10 Benefis kabaretu „Elita” – program artystyczny 23.00 Z biegiem rzeki, z biegiem lat – koncert 23.50 Marsz, marsz Polonia – koncert 0.05 - 6.00 Programy powtórzeniowe Canal + 07:15 Detektyw Monk (4) 08:00 Teletubbies 08:25 Premiera: W głębi oceanów (2) – film dok. 09:00 Vinci – komedia kryminalna, Polska 2004 11:00 Cudotwórca – film obyczajowy, USA 1992 12:55 Amelia – kom. rom. Francja/Niemcy 2001 15:05 Liga niezwykłych dżentelmenów – film fantas. USA/Niem. 2003 17:00 Preludium miłości – kom.rom. USA 1992 18:50 Łapu capu 19:00 Nie przegap 19:05 Detektyw Monk (4) – serial kryminalny 20:00 Premiera: Niepokonany Seabiscuit – dramat, USA 2003 22:25 Czas religii – dramat, Włochy 2002 00:15 Predator II – film sensacyjny, USA 1990 02:10 Oligarcha – thriller, Rosja/Francja/Niemcy 2002 04:25 South Park – serial animowany 04:50 Tęsknota za dieslem 05:20 Detektyw Monk (4) 06:05 Mogok – rubinowa dolina – film dokumentalny HBO 06:30 Peter Bell – film dla młodz. Holandia 2002 08:20 Cinema, cinema 08:45 Filofax – kom. USA 1990 10:30 Na planie filmu „Monster in Law” 10:45 Randka z Lucy – komedia, USA 2002 12:15 Zobacz w HBO 12:45 Mila księżycowego światła – dram. USA 2002 14:40 Na planie 15:15 Country Miśki – film dla młodzieży, USA 2002 16:45 Virginia – film dla dzieci, Kanada 2002 18:30 Zobacz w HBO 19:00 Silver Hawk – film sens. Hongkong 2004 20:35 Gwiazdy Hollywood 21:00 Premiera: Dirty Dancing II – film muz. USA 2004 22:30 Carnivale (22) – serial obyczajowy 23:25 Wszystko dla miłości – dramat, USA/Dania 2003 01:10 Jedź lub znikaj – film sensacyjny, USA 2003 02:40 Cena honoru – dramat, USA 2002 04:50 Randka z Lucy – komedia, USA 2002 Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Escape: Magazin Das Outdoor-Magazin 09:00 Volleyball: Volleyball World Grand Prix der Damen 11:00 Formel GP 2: Autosport FIA-Meisterschaft 11:45 Radsport: Straßenrennen Tour de France 12:00 Radsport: Straßenrennen Tour de France 16:45 Leichtathletik: Leichtathletik Golden League Meeting 18:15 Beach-Volleyball: Beach-Volleyball World Tour 19:00 CART: Indycar ChampCar World Series 21:00 Motorsports Weekend: Motorsport Die Entscheidungen des Wochenendes 21:30 Formel Renault 3.5: Autosport World Series 21:45 Fußball: Fußball Gooooal! – Countdown der 20 Tore des Monats 22:00 Radsport: Straßenrennen Tour de France 23:00 Motorradsport: Motorradsport Straßen-WM: Großer Preis der USA 00:15 Eurosportnews: Sportnews Nachrichten des Tages und Hintergründe 00:30 Volleyball: Volleyball World Grand Prix der Damen 01:30 Sendepause Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2005 roku